Study of the Crimson String
by reiei
Summary: Ada cerita lama yang mengatakan bahwa setiap manusia dihubungkan oleh seutas benang merah di jari kelingkingnya. Benang yang bisa saja kusut, meregang, maupun menipis, tapi tak akan pernah bisa putus. Dan sementara sebagian orang mendamba untuk menemukan ujung lain benang mereka, sebagian ingin menantang takdir dan memutus ikatan itu./AU, implied BL if you squint. Ch.1: Prologue


**Words count: **1000 words

**Rate:** T

**Warning: **AU, BL

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Disclaimer:**

Detective Conan and Magic Kaito fully belong to Aoyama Gosho

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Adalah ketika teriknya musim panas digantikan oleh pagi yang sejuk, dan jingga yang seakan mewarnai dunia dengan cepat –– benang-benang kusut yang selama ini membawa mereka kesana-kemari, kembali terjerat dalam satu simpul yang sama.

Ini adalah kisah dari dua orang pemuda dengan masa lalu yang begitu memikat—yang sayangnya tak banyak diketahui orang.

Ah, tapi ini bukan tentang bayangan masa lalu. Ini adalah kisah mereka dalam melawan takdir dan menyongsong masa depan dengan pilihan mereka sendiri.

༶•┈┈┈ ✄ ┈┈┈•༶

"_Ladies and gentlemen_," seruan itu mengalun di tengah keramaian festival hari itu. Panji warna-warni berkibar di bawah langit biru yang dibingkai daun-daun merah dan oranye yang ikut tertiup angin. Kilauan sungai Thames di seberang menjadi salah satu keindahan tersendiri—bagaimanapun juga, perayaan hari ini pun adalah untuk Thames.

Sebagian pengunjung tampak masih sibuk mengunjungi berbagai stan yang ada. Sebagian lagi menjawab sapaannya, memberinya perhatian yang ia inginkan.

Sang pemuda, dengan setelan kemeja berwarna putih disertai topi putih yang serasi, menjentikkan jemarinya untuk memunculkan sekuntum bunga mawar. Merah cerah, seakan ingin menjadi yang paling cerah di musim gugur ini. Satu dua tepukan tangan terdengar dari kerumunan, dan sang pesulap bertekad bahwa ia akan melipatgandakan gemuruh tepuk tangan itu di penghujung penampilannya.

"Ijinkan saya, Kaito Kuroba, menemani Tuan dan Nyonya dalam perayaan meriah di hari yang indah ini," Kaito mengakhiri perkenalan dirinya dengan membungkukkan badan dan menyapukan lengannya ke arah para pengunjung. Jangan lupakan senyum karismatik yang bertengger di wajah tampannya.

"Ah—aku pernah mendengar tentangnya! Dia pesulap muda yang sempat berkeliling Eropa itu kan?" celetukan salah seorang pengunjung sampai ke telinga sang Pesulap Muda. Yep, seperti kata nona muda itu, dirinya memang menghabiskan beberapa tahun untung bisa memperdalam kemampuan sulapnya sambil berkeliling Eropa. Beruntung baginya ada jurnalis yang tertarik dengan perjalanannya –jarang-jarang bisa melihat seorang pemuda Jepang yang begitu ambisius berkeliling dunia untuk belajar sulap bukan? – dan tanpa disangka, artikel yang awalnya terdengar sepele itu entah bagaimana menarik banyak perhatian orang. Terutama di kalangan anak-anak muda.

"Wajahnya lumayan sih, tapi apa kemampuannya bagus? Bukankah disini juga banyak pesulap muda?" Oho, celetukan lain yang membuat senyum Kaito melebar. Saatnya membuktikan diri eh, Kaito Kuroba?

Ia beruntung berhasil mendapat persetujuan untuk tampil di acara tahunan ini, tapi bukan hanya dirinya artis muda yang berusaha melebarkan sayap di ajang ini. Bukan hanya dirinya yang ingin diingat dalam benak masyarakat. Tapi bukan berarti ia hanya berserah pada nasib—tidak, Kuroba Kaito adalah orang yang bahkan akan menantang takdir untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Ia dating untuk bersinar, untuk dikenang, untuk membuat namanya semakin dikenal. Dan ia akan memastikan bahwa hal itu terpenuhi.

"Ok, sudah siap menyaksikan pertunjukan penuh keajaiban hari ini, bukan?"

「 _It's show time!_ 」

༶•┈┈┈ ✄ ┈┈┈•༶

"Oi, siapa kau? Tidak bisa membaca tanda 'dilarang masuk' di sebelah situ ya?!" Teguran bernada marah itulah yang pertama kali menyambutnya saat ia memasuki area belakang panggung. Membuatnya terhenti di tengah ruangan yang tak seberapa luas itu.

"Huh? Maaf tapi aku—"

"Oh! Kau pesulap yang baru saja tampil itu kan? Tadi aku sempat melihatnya. Keren banget. Pantas suara tepak tangannya keras sekali setelah kau tampil ya," potong salah satu dari beberapa pria yang menghalangi jalannya.

Ia tersenyum sopan, ia senang ada yang memuji penampilannya, sungguh, tapi bukankah ada hal yang sepertinya lebih penting saat ini? Soal kenapa ia tidak boleh masuk, contohnya.

Daripada disebut '_backstage_', ruangan itu sebenarnya lebih seperti ruang penitapan barang dan tempat bersiap bagi para pengisi acara yang akan tampil hari itu. Karena itu ia berasumsi tanda 'Dilarang Masuk' yang terpampang diluar ditujukan bagi mereka yang tidak berkepentingan dengan pertunjukan hari ini. Tampaknya ia salah. Ia baru menyadari bahwa sebagian besar orang yang memenuhi tempat itu memakai seragam polisi.

Sepertinya ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

Diam-diam manik _cerulean_-nya menyapu seisi ruangan. Mencari apa yang menjadi sumber masalah. Bukan kebakaran atau sejenisnya, ia tidak mencium bau hangus. Pencurian? Mungkin saja, mengingat berbagai orang yang mempunyai akses masuk kesini. Tapi kalau memang pencurian, harusnya korban berada disini untuk mengidentifikasi barangnya jika mungkin ditemukan 'kan? Jadi sepertinya bukan itu. Lalu—

"Ah."

—alih-alih menemukan sumber masalah, ia menemukan seseorang yang mungkin bisa memecahkan masalah. Kaget, sebenarnya, ketika ia melihat wajah familiar itu di seberang samudera. Mereka sama-sama jauh dari rumah, tampaknya. Tanpa sadar ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum di bibirnya, senyuman ramah yang membuatnya terlihat bersahabat dan tidak bersalah. Meski begitu, mereka tak bertukar sapa. Tak ada ucapan 'lama tidak bertemu' atau 'tidak kusangka bisa bertemu disini'.

Karena bagaimanapun, mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Tidak secara resmi.

Tidak sebagai Kuroba Kaito dan Kudo Shinichi.

"Barang bawaanmu juga disini?" Shinichi lah yang pertama kali membuka suara, sementara para polisi yang lain kembali menyibukkan diri dengan tugas mereka.

"Mm-hm. Aku harus membawa banyak barang saat melakukan pertunjukan, dan sisa barang-barang yang tidak berhubungan dengan pertunjukan kuletakkan disini," balasnya ringan. Ia baru menyadari bahwa pemuda sebayanya itu bertanya dalam bahasa Jepang, dan ia pun membalas dengan bahasa yang sama.

Ada perasaan nostalgik, sebenarnya, mengingat ia telah bertahun-tahun berkelana di negeri orang yang tentu saja, tidak menggunakan Bahasa Jepang. Ia sudah sangat terbiasa mendengar dan berbicara dalam Bahasa Inggris—ia bisa melakukan pertunjukannya dengan Bahasa Inggris yang mulus. Ia juga masih memperluas kosa kata Bahasa Perancisnya, sesekali mencoba belajar bahasa Jerman dan Spanyol. Tapi kehadiran Bahasa Jepang yang mendadak menyeruak kembali dalam hidupnya, mengingatkannya akan rumah yang telah lama tak ia datangi—hangat dan mengundang, memintanya beristirahat sebelum kembali menantang dunia.

Oke, ia harus menghentikan imajinya sebelum hal itu mendatangkan masalah.

Shinichi tampak berbincang dengan polisi di sampingnya, menerjemahkan pembicaraan singkat mereka, menjawab beberapa hal yang ditanyakan sang polisi Inggris. Dan Kaito mau tidak mau berpikir bahwa di seberang samudera pun, mantan detektif SMA itu tetap saja dikelilingi misteri. Dan polisi.

Pemuda yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu akhirnya kembali menengok, manik keduanya bertemu. Dengan kedua telapak tangan di dalam saku celana, Shinichi menghampiri sang pendatang. "Sayang sekali tapi semua barang yang ada disini tidak akan bisa diambil, untuk sementara. Kurasa ini hari sialmu."

"…ha?"

Hari itu, di tengah musim gugur London yang sejuk, jalan keduanya kembali bersinggungan.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

* * *

Um, halo lagi. Salam kenal. Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan semoga menikmati hehe. Komen dan segala kritik saran maupun jeritan hati selalu diterima dengan lapang dada, douzo! 3


End file.
